Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
Some wireless communication systems use Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) to exchange wireless data. OFDM communication systems may be used to provide wireless signaling to the various wireless communication devices. The wireless access points, such as OFDM access points, perform wireless networking tasks like device handovers, radio interference, management, and multipoint coordination. To facilitate these wireless networking tasks, the wireless access points communicate over signaling links.
OFDM communication systems also offer a Device-to-Device communication service. The D2D communication service enables User Equipment to perform direct wireless transmission/reception without user data traversal through an OFDM access point. For the D2D service, the OFDM wireless access point allocates resources for one UE and schedules the other UEs to transmit over the same allocated resources. Therefore, the UE transmits directly to other UEs over the same resource blocks. The OFDM access point controls and schedules D2D communications between the UEs, but the OFDM access point does not relay user data between the UEs for the D2D communication service.
Although, D2D services allow UEs to access OFDM communication systems without relaying user data between the OFDM access point and the other UEs, D2D services may also result in interference issues when resources are not allocated efficiently. Unfortunately, OFDM access points are unable to efficiently schedule resources for UEs and D2D UEs without preventing a degradation of communication quality and interference.